Will and Grace Meets Hogwarts!
by Novalee
Summary: ok i kno many peepz dont kno what show will and grace is but iff you read this, then you'll know. Will, the sensible gay man. Jack, the jubilant gay man, Karen, the extravagant married woman, and Grace, the single straight female. and of course, our favor


(A/N: ok i decided to write a humor cliche fic cuz im totally bored and a total spaz. This story contains the chracters of Sean Hayes (as Jack), Debra Messing (as Grace), Megan Mullaly (as Karen), and Eric McCormack (as Will) all from "Will and Grace". AND of course, Harry, Herm, and Ron. PLEASE R/R!!!! Lets get it on!)  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, and if you have been living under a rock for the past year, the great J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter charcters and related indicia.  
  
Dumbledore: Welcome to Hogwarts all new students!  
Jack: This place is so gay. Its perfect! *gasp* Poodles!  
Karen: Hi Poodles. Where is the bar and all the boutiques? Hey you! Yeah you with the scar! Get me a martini will you honey?  
Harry: umm there is no bar at Hogwarts  
Karen: What? No bar? Good thing I brought those bottles of Absolut from the plane.  
Harry: Are you sure you are supposed to be here?  
Jack: Well of course! Im not Bill Parcels  
Will: Karen, Jack *nods stiffly*  
Karen: Whats with the horse face Wilma?  
Will: Im at a kiddie school, how would you feel? Ooh wait! I love that suit of armor! too bad i can't wear that.   
Jack: it wouldn't fit, fatty. Some one needs to hit Jenny Craig!  
Grace: *wearing robes and carrying wand* you guys are here too? isnt it exciting? hey Will, do these robes make my ass look big?  
Karen: Honey, your ass always looks big haha haha haha  
Harry: umm are all of you sure you supposed to be here?  
Karen: Your still here? Honey, no what is this, no, no  
Jack: go away little boy  
*Harry walks away*  
Jack: i might get arrested for this, but that kid has a GREAT ass!  
Will: Jack, thats disgusss...*Will stares at another Hufflepuff walking past*  
Grace: stop gawking, Will the sorting is gonna start!  
Professor McGongall: Truman, Will!  
Will: oh well my turn  
Sorting Hat: HUFFLEPUFF!  
Will: dammit i wanted the lion one! dammit dammit dammit!  
Grace: can it Will, its my turn!  
*Grace plops down on the stool*  
Sorting Hat: GRYFFINDOR!  
*Grace and Hermione start jumping up and down and squealing*  
Karen: Honey, who's this fashion crime?  
Grace: Its the school uniform, Karen, you have to wear it too. This is...  
*Karen runs away screaming bloody murder*  
Hermione: whats wrong with her?  
Grace: No Versace boutique.  
*Hermione nods understandingly*  
Professor McGongall: ...Jack. This person dosent have a last name! Jack, how is that possible?  
Jack: move fatty!  
*Jack sits on the stool*  
Sorting Hat: HUFFLEPUFF!  
Jack: Loving this! That house is SO gay! They SO have to redecorate though!  
Will: at least im not totally alone. I have a Christopher Lowell as a companion  
*Karen walks in carrying two oversized bottles of booze and ten shopping bags*  
Karen: Thats better. Im back everyone hello! *pointing at Neville Longbottom* Honey, you need to hit the gym get rid of some of that face pudge!  
Professor McGongall: *grim expression on her face* Walker, Karen  
Karen: Im not putting that dirty thing on my head!  
Jack: its not that bad Poodles! Who's my dirty mama?   
Karen: I am honey.  
*Karen sits on the stool and places the hat gingerly on her head*  
Sorting Hat: HUFFLEPUFF!  
Karen: The Homo House? Honey, no i want a retest!  
Professor McGongall: Sorry, this is your house and that the one its going to be always!  
Karen: Oh dammit. Bye the way honey, that blouse hurts like a hangover.  
*Professor McGongall scowls*  
Professor McGongall: Ten points from Hufflepuff!  
*Jack and the rest of the Hufflepuffs gasp*  
Jack: Drama is so much fun hahaha!  
Grace: Hey guys, meet my new friends, Harry, Ron and Hermione!  
*Audience applauds*  
Grace: where'd that audience come from?  
Jack: MY audience! JustJack2001!  
*Jack waves to the audience and blows kisses*  
Jack: well Barbara Walters, tell us about your freinds  
*Jack eyes Ron seductively*  
Ron: ummm Im Ron Weasly *looks uncomfortably at Jack*  
Karen: Honey, that hair is blinding! Here,  
*hands Ron L'Oreal Nice n' Easy hair colour in chestnut brown*  
Karen: this can help that carrot top. Oh hello again, honey *points at Harry* have you gotten my martini yet? God the waiters take forever in this forsaken place!  
Harry: I told you, there is no bar or liquor here!  
Karen: okay honey, dont yell!   
Hermione: Im Hermione Granger  
Karen: whats that wolverine on your head, sweetie?  
*Hermione looks hurt*  
Grace: Karen! Don't mind her, Hermione.  
*Hermione grips wand protectively ready to cast the Cruatius Curse on Karen*  
Professor Dumbledore: Everyone head to your common rooms to unpack!  
*Karen, Will, Grace, Jack, Harry, Ron, and Hermione part to their towers*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*tHe EnD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PLEEEEEEEAAAASEEE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
